Wishes On Santa Claus
by XiiaoRaye
Summary: Sakuno learns about the hidden side of Ryoma when she takes care of him after he caught her cold. –Sequel to H&HC. ONESHOT.


**A/N**: I'm back with the sequel to H&HC! XD Do drop by and comment!

Warnings – OOC on Ryoma's part.

Summary: Sakuno learns about the hidden side of Ryoma when she takes care of him after he caught her cold. –Sequel to H&HC. ONESHOT.

--Santa Claus Grants Wishes --

Sakuno sighed as she put down the phone, thinking about what her grandmother had said. "Mou, Obaa-chan!" Her face turned pink, and she quickly shook her head. Now was not the time to be dwelling on that. Although, what her grandmother had said was rather worrying…

_Flashback_

_Smiling happily as she put the cloth on Ryoma's forehead, she stood up and stretched, but was interrupted by the sudden burst of ringing. She frantically dashed to the phone, not wanting to wake Ryoma. Picking up the phone, she heard her grandmother's worried voice on the other line. 'Sakuno, are you feeling better already? Where's the brat, has he gone home and left you alone?' 'Mou, Obaa-chan… Yes, I'm feeling alright, but Ryoma – Kun has caught my cold.' At this, she could hear her grandmother chuckle, and some of the regular's voices. 'Saa, Ryuzaki – chan, did you know that when you pass a cold to someone, their symptoms will be worse than what you had? Especially if it was passed through __**kissing**__…' Sakuno blushed furiously, instantly recognizing that teasing voice. 'Fuji – senpai! Mou, I'm hanging up.'_

_End of Flashback_

Looking at the sleeping figure on the bed, she giggled lightly. Ryoma had turned to his side, and was hugging her stuffed cat, murmuring under his breath, "_Karupin, you smell of cherry_…" It was only at times like this that Sakuno could see his childish and vulnerable side. When it came to tennis, Ryoma was always serious and mature, his golden catlike eyes narrowed into slits, like a tiger, hunting its prey. To Ryoma, tennis was his life, never once had Sakuno seen him look so unguarded. He was now more of a domestic kitten than a tiger.

Cracking open one weary eye, he scanned the room before realization dawned upon him. The room was decorated with_ pink tennis balls and pink tennis rackets with patterns of hearts and flowers all over… _Ryoma bolted out of the bed, instantly regretting it as the room started to spin faster than the fastest merry – go – round he had ever known.

Then he remembered. He had been at Ryu – Sakuno's place, taking care of her. They had confessed their feelings and… They had _kissed…_ Blushing, he flopped back onto the bed, looking around for Sakuno. Strange, where was she? He reached out for the wet cloth on his forehead and put it in the basin. Steadying himself against the bedpost, he slowly wobbled out of her room. "Sakuno, where are you?" He grimaced; his voice was scratchy and hoarse. Stumbling down the stairs, he collapsed onto the couch and panted heavily.

Something beside him had let out a yelp. Funny how it seemed unusually soft and squishy. O.o … "R-Ryoma-Kun? What are you doing?" Opening his eyes, he blushed furiously at what he saw. His hands were on her… her… _chest. _He retracted and fell off the couch, taking Sakuno with him; the both of them falling into yet another compromising position. He was pinned _underneath _Sakuno, their lips pressed uncomfortably against each other's, both their faces an uncanny shade of scarlet.

The blood rushed to his head and it pounded even harder. Sakuno quickly sprang up, worry evident in her eyes. Putting her hand over his forehead "Ryoma – Kun, what are you doing out of bed? You're burning up!" As she pulled her hand away, Ryoma moaned, at the loss of comfort and pull her hand back down, causing Sakuno to lose balance and fall on him once again.

"Don't go… Let's just stay like this, please?"

At this, Sakuno was surprised; Ryoma had used a rather childish and begging tone on her. Looking at him, she couldn't help but soften at his puppy dog eyes. Before she could say anything else, Ryoma pulled her head to his chest and hugged her possessively. Sakuno could hear his heart beating, and his irregular breathing. She recalled the dream she had and heat rushed up to her face.

"Nee, Sakuno, have I been a good boy?"

Sakuno was taken aback by his innocent question and his toothy grin. "Why'd you ask?"

"Did you know that if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, Santa Claus will grant that wish if you've been good?" Sakuno tried hard not to laugh at this, Ryoma sure was cute when he was sick. "Ryoma – Kun, it's not even Thanks Giving yet, not to mention Christmas Eve." Ryoma pouted, "I don't care. My only wish is to be with Sakuno… forever…" His eyes started to close and he slowly fell into deep sleep.

Sakuno smiled, "I love you too, Ryoma – Kun." Giving him a slight peck on his warm cheek, she lay him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket before snuggling in, next to him.

The next morning, when the sun shone in through the window, Ryoma opened his bleary eyes and turned to his side, admiring the auburn haired girl's beautiful features. Chuckling slightly he whispered, "Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno. Looks like Santa Claus granted me an early wish this year." He gave her a light kiss on her forehead and smirked.


End file.
